Versa Module Europa (VME) is a flexible, open-ended bus system that employs a Eurocard standard. A Eurocard is a type of printed circuit board that uses a plug-style connector, such as a 96 pin plug, rather than an edge connector. VME supports a variety of computational-intensive tasks.
VME32 uses separate 32-bit data and address buses. In order to allow different bus widths, VME32 uses two different Eurocard connectors, namely P1 and P2. One type of VME32 P1 includes three rows of 32 pins each. This type of VME32 P1 implements the first 24 address bits, 16 data bits, and all of the control signals. In addition to the structure and capabilities of VME32 P1, VME32 P2 uses additional address bits and 16 data bits.
With continued advancements in processing speeds and power, additional VME configurations have been developed. A known VME configuration, namely VME64x, includes five rows of 32 pins each, which improves VME addressing capability. Thus, a VME64x chassis may include connection interfaces of five rows of 32 pins each. While VME configurations have evolved (such as from VME32 to VME64x), certain systems that are configured to connect to VME chassis still use outdated VME mating connectors.
In many instances, individuals connect a mating connector having three rows of connection interfaces to a VME64x chassis having backplane connection interfaces of five rows. If the mating connector is not properly aligned with a connection interface of the VME64x chassis, the mating connector and/or the VME chassis may be damaged, such as by short-circuiting, burning, and the like.
A three row VME32 mating connector may be mated to a five row connection interface of a VME64x chassis, but may be offset with respect to a proper alignment. For example, a row of the mating connector may be offset such that it mates with an incompatible row of the VME64x chassis. Consequently, the VME64x system may electrically short. Further, component connections may burn due to the improper connections between the mating connector and the VME64x chassis.
Attempting to mate an external 28 volt direct current and ground to discrete input and output VME cards having a three row connector with a five row VME64x backplane often results in both offset and improper mating therebetween. Such misalignment may damage the connector and/or the VME64x chassis.
Accordingly, a need exists for properly and safely mating a subsystem with a five row VME64x backplane.